Sea of Realms
by dolphin62598
Summary: Runner Up for the Black Sheep Fiction FB Group Beach Scenes Contest. Love blossoms and friendships form through paintings on the beach. Follow a reluctant Edward on his journey of awakening and realization. AH/AU - ExB


**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or these characters! _**

**_Hi! *waves excitedly* Happy Eclipse Premier week! YAY! For all of my faithful readers out there I wanted to let you know to keep your eyes out for a Fire of my Soul outtake soon! My current project is coming along and I hope to start posting it by the end of summer! It's still titleless, but I'm in love with it and think you all will like it too!_**

**_This is my entry for "Scenes on the Beach" contest sponsored by Black Sheep Fiction on Facebook! Visit the group at one of the following links (just remove the extra spaces):_**

**http : / www . facebook . ?gid=109649962411051**

**http : / wolfvamp-legacys-rewritten . ning . com/**

**_It's a closed contest so there's no public voting!_**

**_Thanks to my beta Clarisa and my awesome pre-readers: edwardandbellabelong2gether and midstormynight! This would not have turned out the way it did without their awesome suggestions!_**

* * *

Playlist:

Deftones ~ Diamond Eyes

Sick Puppies ~ Odd One

Shinedown ~ The Crow & The Butterfly

Breaking Benjamin ~ Give Me A Sign

_**Sea of Realms**_

The salty air washed over my senses before I even rolled out of bed. The window I had left open the previous evening was letting in a generous amount of cool ocean air. Springtime on the oceanfront was by far my most favorite time of year. We used to love…

_No, I'm not going to think about that right now._

I gingerly got out of bed and pulled on some wrinkled jeans, a plaid button-down shirt and flip-flops. Thanks to modern technology, the coffee was already made and breakfast consisted of a handful of almonds. After I was sufficiently awake, I gathered my painting materials and walked out the back door directly onto the sand. The air was chilled and the ocean was churning a beautiful midnight blue. Portions of the water looked almost black while crests of the waves foamed a combination of white and light blue. Perfect inspiration for a blank canvas.

I spread my tarp on the sand and set out my supplies. Taking a seat on the tarp, I set the small canvas in between my legs. Placing the brush in my hand was like giving a recovering addict pills. I felt a rush of adrenaline; my blood raced and roared through my veins. My body hummed to life, no longer dormant, chest puffing in exhilaration. The bristles of the brush flew across the canvas as I worked. Concentration kept me grounded, isolated and focused within my impenetrable bubble of creativity. It was where I lived and breathed my passion and worth; while the outside world had become a simple void, muted and dull.

"Oh my…I'm so sorry," a quiet, timid voice sounded from far away. I ignored it, continuing to add more black to the depths of my painting.

"Are you okay?" the voice asked, but this time it was much closer. I continued to work, blocking out the voice and surrounding distractions.

"Excuse me," the voice called again, snapping my concentration completely.

"What?" I sputtered shaking my head slightly and still looking at my painting.

"I asked if you were okay," she repeated. I still hadn't looked up, but I took a moment to close my eyes as her voice surrounded me like a blanket. Her words felt like warm fingers spreading across my chest and down into my abdomen.

"Say it again," I breathed, frowning at the retraction of the warmth.

"A..are you okay?" she stuttered, sounding unsure. Surely, I couldn't look up. If the voice matched the person, her beauty would be blinding. Just like…

_No, not today…we already discussed this._

"I'm fine," I retorted quietly.

"Are…are you sure? I mean…you don't look okay. You won't even look at me," she murmured.

My concentration was officially broken as I slowly turned my attention upwards towards the sensual voice. Since the morning was still early, the sun was behind her, creating an eerie halo and casting her features in darkness. The only thing that stood out was the mane of chestnut and mahogany curls. It was wild and the breeze was only creating more chaos within the strands. She moved out of the sun slightly, highlighting her features and bringing them out of the shadows.

I gasped. She was beautiful. I wasn't even sure if beautiful was a word that would adequately describe her. Her body was petite, but curvy and her features were soft and subdued. Her eyes were a light brown color, strongly resembling a coffee with one cream. Light freckles dotted her nose and the apples of her cheeks, but they were barely noticeable. I was already forming every detail on a canvas with a brush as she looked at me inquisitively.

She looks just like…no, we aren't thinking about that. Stop putting yourself through this torture.

"I just bought the cottage right there," she admitted as she pointed to the abode next to mine. Her words held an edge of nervousness and I found myself curiously wondering what could have her so uncertain.

I grunted in response and realized that I'd said very little to her, and after replaying the last few words in my head, I deduced that she probably thought I was mentally challenged.

"I'm Edward," I offered weakly as I stood. The pain was still great and radiated through my chest, but her voice was warmth and already serving as a healing salve for my wounds.

"Bella," she replied as I stood on shaky legs and held out my hand.

"It's a pleasure," I nodded as I held her hand in mine.

"I didn't mean to disturb you, but my dog's ball rolled right into your leg. You didn't seem to notice," she pointed out almost in question as I observed a small dog running around in the surf crashing onto the beach.

"I paint…and…" I huffed trying to formulate words and string sentences together into something coherent. "I was just really absorbed," I finished and bowed my head in apology.

"Why did you ask me to repeat my question?"

"I…uh…just didn't hear you. So where are you from?" I asked, hoping she would take the bait and change the subject. I wasn't ready to reveal the healing qualities her voice possessed.

"Chicago," she answered. "My parents just died and…I couldn't stay there anymore."

"I'm sorry," I offered.

"Thanks."

I looked up to find her studying me with narrowed eyes. "I…uh," I mumbled.

"Have you lived here long?" she asked, ignoring my stuttering.

"My whole life," I admitted. My parents had raised me in that cottage and after they passed away, I continued residing on the beach. I lived inland for a few years before they left me, but the pull I felt to the ocean was too strong to stay away from the beach. Since I was an only child, everything my parents had was left to me.

"Wow, I would have loved to have grown up here." She gazed out at the breaking tide longingly. I took a moment to observe her features while her attention was otherwise occupied. Her beauty stunned me. The resemblance was uncanny and my heart constricted painfully at the glorious magnificence in front of me.

"Is that your natural hair color?" I blurted before I could fully process the words coming out of my mouth.

"Y…yes," she stammered as she turned her widened gaze back to me. The surprise was written plainly across her face and I internally berated myself for my lack of verbal filter. "I could ask you the same question," her shock quickly changed to a playful tone as she grinned at me.

"It's all natural," I replied trying to rein in the smile that spread easily across my face.

She so closely resembles…

"Jake," she screamed causing me to jump out of my skin. She was frantically running down the beach. "I'll talk to you later, Edward," she called out as she chased her dog. I raised my hand in a wave and plopped back down in the sand. I had completely lost the concentration I had before, and as I picked up the brush, I knew it wasn't coming back anytime soon. I packed up my supplies and headed back into the house.

**. . . . . .**

Days had gone by and I hadn't seen Bella again up close. I watched as she set her patio up through my kitchen window. She had a nice little set with four chairs, a glass top table and a linen umbrella. It was charming, but I hoped she knew how bad the wind and storms could be living right on the oceanfront. If you didn't secure your outdoor furniture, it would end up miles down the beach after a typical storm. I toyed with the idea of going to inform her about the dangers of ocean storms, but decided against it. I really didn't have anything to converse with her about and going to see her would automatically force some type of conversation. I couldn't do it.

Instead, I watched as she sat for hours typing away on her laptop. Her mannerisms were familiar as were her features - I felt like I knew her.

I had taken to painting in the early morning hours so I could spend the rest of my day watching for Bella or looking at Bella, just generally observing her from afar.

_So similar…_

**. . . . . .**

A week after my first meeting with Bella I had to make a run to the local market. I had a craving for fresh vegetables and I was out of regular staples like milk and eggs.

I grabbed a head of lettuce and wrapped my fingers around it, checking its weight.

"Do you check all of your produce so thoroughly?"

Her voice sent shivers down my spine as the words wrapped me in warmth. I could hear the grin in her voice as she spoke, standing directly behind me.

"I want to make sure I'm getting the best selection," I stated dumbly.

She chuckled causing blood to rush to my cheeks in a heated glow. "I'll bet you're good at that…I mean your fingers are so long…and," she trailed off as she moved to stand beside me, staring at my hand still wrapped around the head of lettuce.

I cleared my throat uncomfortably and dropped the lettuce in my canvas shopping bag. "Do you need helping picking out your produce?" I asked, trying to sound playful, but the discomfort swam at the edge of my voice.

Her head snapped up and she flushed a bright red. "Uh…no, I'm good." I furrowed my brow as she bit her lip and lowered her head in obvious embarrassment.

So incredibly familiar…just like her.

I sucked in air greedily as I slowly started to back away from her. "I'll see you around," I mumbled as I walked away.

The heat from her blush followed me throughout the market as I gathered a few dairy products and some meat for dinner. Once I headed to the checkout, I felt the warmth intensify. I turned briefly and my mind was flooded with images of past events.

_Running in the surf._

_Laughing, laying in the sand together._

_Huddling under a quilt during a blackout._

_Kisses so passionate the air was stolen from my lungs._

They flashed before my eyes, as I stood dumbfounded at the checkout. "Edward," her voice floated to me, so sweet and caring.

"Sir," a nasally voice called out, "that will be thirty-six dollars."

"Huh?" I whipped my head around to face the cashier.

"Thirty-six dollars," she huffed, clearly annoyed at my lack of attention to her.

"Are you okay?" Bella's small voice rang out as I searched through my wallet for my bankcard. "You kinda spaced out there for a moment."

"I'm fine," I stated as I handed the cashier my card.

"Will you wait for me to pay for my things?" she asked timidly. I just nodded in response as I gathered my groceries and headed out the door to wait in the parking lot.

"I'm sorry about before…in the produce section," she whispered as she stopped in front of me. "I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay, Bella."

"No, it's not. Let me make it up to you. Come over for dinner tonight. I'm making eggplant lasagna."

I didn't want to agree. A couple of hours of strained conversation didn't seem like the best way to spend my evening, but my head was nodding before the logical part of my brain could protest.

**. . . . . .**

I entered her cottage at six on the dot, brandishing a bottle of red wine and my most comfortable outfit.

Bella looked ravishing in a deep blue sundress and bare feet. Her hair was swept up into a knot at the top of her head and sweat beaded across her brow from the heat of the kitchen. I kicked off my flip-flops and made myself at home sitting at the breakfast bar in her kitchen. I was stunned at how similar our cottages were.

All the years I had lived here, I'd never been inside any other cottage. Most occupants chose to spend time here in the summer only, leaving the houses lifeless and empty for the other three seasons.

"So what have you been up to the past few days?" she asked brightly, tossing a green salad in a large glass bowl.

"Not much," I answered, willing the pink in my cheeks to return to normal before she looked up at me. I didn't want her to know that I'd been practically stalking her every move from my kitchen window.

"What do you do for a living?" she spouted, still focused on the salad. Now she was adding perfectly diced tomatoes.

"I paint," I offered simply.

"Oh, I thought that was just a hobby. That's great. Is your work displayed anywhere?"

"There are a few galleries up and down the coast that have my work in them, but I'm not all that popular. I can't seem to paint anything but the ocean and that gets boring after a while."

"Can I see them sometime?" she asked innocently, peeking up at me through the thick fringe of her eyelashes. The light brown of her eyes seemed to darken as I gazed upon her and I was thoroughly entranced. Her beauty was otherworldly.

Again, I felt my head nodding before my brain could direct otherwise. She smiled so brightly I had to fight the urge to stretch across the counter and kiss her plump lips. I stopped to think about the pain, the unending pain, that never seemed to really leave and I realized that since Bella had arrived, the pain had lessened greatly. It wasn't as constricting and I didn't think about it as much.

I wasn't sure if it was because I now had someone to focus on, something to keep my attention aroused, or if it was because she looked so similar…

_Stop it!_

"What do you do for a living?" I asked her as we sat down at the table. The slightly romantic setting didn't go unnoticed. There were delicate orchids on the table and lit candles blanketing the room in soft lavender scent.

"I'm a web designer. I like to write too, but I've never been published," she smiled before taking a large bite of her salad. "Have you always painted?"

"No, I used to be a pencil pusher, but that life just wasn't for me. After my parents passed away and I moved back here, I knew I couldn't return to the office life." I wasn't sure why I was divulging so much information about myself. The only reason I could come up with was the familiarity of this girl.

"I don't blame you. I used to work in an office, but I struck out on my own over a year ago. Now I keep myself busy working from home and I love it. Especially since I can sit right on the beachfront and do my work. It's a dream come true." She smiled and put her fork down, turning to the glass of wine I had poured before we sat down.

"Maybe you could design a website for my work?" I gnawed on my lip, a habit I'd picked up from her and waited for Bella's response. "I mean I would pay you for it, if you're willing."

"Of course," she exclaimed. "I'd be happy to work on a site for you. No payment necessary," she beamed and her cheeks pinked.

"I could paint something for you in return, if you'd like," I offered because I wouldn't feel right asking her to do a job and not paying her in some way.

"That would be wonderful," she sighed. "When would you like to start on the site?"

"Whenever you're ready."

"I have a project I'm working on right now, but I'm set to finish tomorrow. How about the day after? We can meet and discuss what exactly you'd like on your site."

"Sounds good," I nodded.

**. . . . . .**

The next day passed slowly as I peered at Bella through my kitchen window. She seemed to work non-stop the entire day. I wondered if maybe she overestimated when her current project would be done. I had resolved to head out the door and tell her we could start my site another time, but thunder boomed in the distance. I looked back into the living room of my house as if the rumbling groan had come from somewhere in there.

"Jake," Bella screamed. "Come on," she chastised. I could hear her plain as day and turned my attention to the French doors at the back of my house. Apparently, her dog had found a nice home on my patio and Bella was trying to coax him out from under some folded chairs that were strapped to the back of the house.

"I think a storm is brewing," I said as I walked out onto the patio.

"Yeah and Jake won't come out," she huffed, still peering at the cowering dog on my patio.

"C'mere boy," I said softly. He whimpered, but slowly came out from his hiding place and into my arms. He was small - and I hated to admit it **- **but cute.

"He hates thunder. I was working and not paying attention to him until I heard it. He must have sensed it or something and raced over here for cover." She had moved closer to me as she spoke and before she finished, she was standing only inches from me and her shivering dog.

"Is your patio furniture secure?" I asked quietly.

She shook her head and furrowed her brow in confusion. "Why would I need to secure it?"

"The storms down here can get pretty wicked. If you don't keep your stuff secure, it'll end up down the beach. Come on; I'll help you," I offered as I walked towards her house still holding the dog.

Ten minutes later the wind had picked up considerably and fat raindrops started to fall on our heads. Bella had put Jake inside only moments after I started stacking her chairs and searching for something to tie them to the railing surrounding her patio.

"The table should be okay," I yelled over the wind. "We need to get the umbrella either inside or tied down though."

"I have bungee cords," she giggled and sprinted over to where I was trying to secure her chairs. I wasn't sure what was funny, but her carefree laugh made me chuckle. "I'm such a newbie at this," she yelled.

"That you are," I chastised playfully. All at once, the sky opened and a streak of lightning forked over the ocean. Bella squealed as the thunder cracked overhead.

"Let's get inside," I yelled as I hooked the last bungee around the chairs. I grabbed the umbrella and ran into the house behind her. I stood in her kitchen dripping water in a pool at my feet. I was completely drenched. She squealed again as the thunder boomed and the lightning flashed. Then she started giggling. I smiled as her giggles turned into full laughter. Before I could blink, she was doubled over, hysterical.

"Oh god," she gasped as her peals of laughter subsided slightly. I had been laughing along with her, but I wasn't sure why.

"What's so funny?"

"This," she gestured around us with her arms open wide. "I am a recipe for disaster and it's ridiculously funny that you fell into the pot with me."

"How could you be a recipe for disaster?" I asked astounded. I had only known her for a short time, but she didn't seem accident prone to me.

"I'm a danger magnet," she stated soberly as she walked to the kitchen sink. "Haven't you ever heard the saying 'A horse may run quickly, but it can't escape its tail'?"

I sucked in a surprised breath.

_"Edward, I can't escape my clumsiness! It's like a horse trying to outrun its tail!"_

"What did you just say?" I asked as she turned the kitchen tap on. Lightning flashed again sending the lights flickering, but illuminating her features. _Oh, god…her almond shaped brown eyes. Her long, wavy chestnut hair and slim figure taunted me. She was here._

"I said…"

"Get away from the sink," I yelled as my mind tumbled into a vicious downward spiral.

"I love you, Edward."

The room darkened and Bella stood with her mouth agape but slowly moving away from the sink. Her features were so similar to her lightning-brightened counterpart. The room lit up again, shifting her features slightly. Memories flooded my senses.

_"I'll never leave you, Edward. You mean everything to me."_

_Cold flesh…blue lips…her lifeless form lying on the living room floor._

I clutched at my chest as my heart palpitated painfully. "Fuck," I screamed. It hadn't been this bad in months. I thought I could control it.

"Edward?" Bella called out uncertainly as she approached me slowly.

"Get the fuck away from the sink," I growled. It literally felt like my chest was ripping apart, shards of my frozen heart breaking off and falling away.

"Are you okay?"

"I…I have to go," I bit out. I hadn't meant to be nasty, but I couldn't take the pain. I rushed out her back door, through the sheets of ice-cold rain and into my house. I slammed the door and sunk to my knees as the sobs raked my body.

"Why?" I screamed into the nothingness of my cottage. "I can't live like this," I sobbed before darkness encased me.

**. . . . . .**

Morning came too soon. I felt like I had only been asleep for several minutes. My body ached and my heart throbbed painfully, leaving my chest feeling vacant and drained. Sunlight filtered weakly into the room as my mind refused to function properly. I raised my head and stretched my arms to assist in lifting my tired body from the floor. As I stood, I noticed a white bag on the coffee table along with a folded sheet of paper. I made my way to the table and slowly lowered myself to the couch.

_Edward,_

_I'm not sure what I did, but I can't tell you how sorry I am. I hope you can forgive me! Enjoy the muffins and call me when you're feeling up to it! (Also, I didn't break into your cottage-the door was unlocked-I started to worry when you didn't answer so I let myself in. I hope that's okay!)_

_Bella_

_P.S. I tried waking you (you looked horribly uncomfortable on the floor) but you wouldn't budge._

I had no idea what I would say to her or how I would explain my strange actions the night before. After spending too much time mulling it over while eating the most delicious muffins I'd tasted in a long time, I decided I needed to go back to admiring her from afar. I couldn't mar her with my past or my present complications with life.

**. . . . . .**

Spring quickly turned to summer and I hadn't spoken to Bella in weeks. My painting supplies lay abandoned by the French doors, but my fingers itched with the need to put a brush to canvas. It wasn't for lack of trying. I had picked up a brush several times a day, loaded it with paint and touched it to a blank canvas, but nothing flowed. It all looked the same. Mundane beach scenes with black waves and dark brown sand, it was nothing spectacular. I hadn't spoken to Bella, but I watched her. She still sat on her patio daily, typing and working, but melancholy surrounded her. I could see it in her posture and her facial expressions.

The first few days she sat facing my cottage and she was constantly peering in my direction. I thought several times that I had been caught peeping, but obviously she didn't see me behind the thin veil of my kitchen curtains. After a while, she sat with her back to me in what I was sure was a move of defeat. She was better off not associating with me.

I found myself staring for long periods on the days she chose to wear skintight tank tops. The muscles in her back seemed to be carved from ivory. I wasn't sure how she didn't burn to a crisp after sitting out there for hours on end, but her skin stayed milky white and smooth.

One day in mid-July, I woke actually feeling refreshed. I felt as if I had actually slept and the pain in my chest had subsided immensely. I pulled out a large rectangular canvas before I had even dressed for the day and set up an easel in my kitchen. I glanced out the kitchen window to see Bella's back facing me and grinned.

The brush flew over the taut material as the fleshy paint color came to life with shadows and highlights. I kept stealing glimpses of the beauty that sat on her patio across from my kitchen window. The mahogany and chestnut curls were hard to replicate and the color was difficult to mix, but the result was accurate and stunning. Several times, she had turned her head to look out at the ocean and I caught her profile. Her petite nose was effortless to paint. Her plump, luscious lips fixed into a pouty purse were my absolute favorite to paint. Her eyes shone brightly with reflection and contemplation. As I mixed the light coffee color, she turned her gaze in my direction. It was the first time I had caught her looking in weeks and I wondered if she sensed the pleasure I was deriving from painting her. The excitement I felt had to have been radiating out in waves across the beach.

_She always knew when you were excited. She knew your moods better than you did._

I huffed and frowned slightly, the exhilaration tamped down somewhat with that internal thought pattern. I glanced back up and my happiness quickly returned as I pushed thoughts of her out of my head when I saw Bella smiling while looking at my house. I briefly toyed with the idea of her having some sort of x-ray vision, but chuckled at that ridiculous notion.

Only moments later, the painting was complete. I sunk to the floor of my kitchen in my boxer briefs and just stared at the lifelike painting peering back at me. The smile on my face was wide and impossible to contain. In that moment, I decided I was done being haunted by _her_. I hopped up, raced to the bathroom and proceeded with my normal morning routine at lightning speed.

Half an hour and a refreshing shower later, I raced back through the kitchen, grabbing the canvas on my way out. I tried to calm myself before approaching Bella, but my heart was galloping in my chest as I walked onto her patio and stood behind her.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

She sucked in a deep breath and blew it out of her mouth slowly before turning to face me. She raked her eyes over my body, hooding them faintly. I wondered if she found me as attractive as I found her. Her gaze widened as she noticed the back of the large canvas in my hands.

"What's that?" she asked softly before biting her lip.

"It…it's you," I murmured turning the canvas to face her.

Her eyes widened and her hand came up to cover her gaping mouth. "Edward," she said in astonishment. "When…when did you…" she trailed off.

"This morning," I started. "Bella I haven't been able to paint anything since that night…I just couldn't. I don't know what it was about today, but you just…I had to paint you. I haven't painted anything but beach scenes for…years," I rambled as she inspected her portrait.

"It's absolutely amazing, Edward. I don't even have words."

"Please accept it as an apology, Bella. I'm so sorry," I said sadly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for and I can't just accept this."

"I do and you will," I stated firmly. "Let's get to work on my website." I raised an eyebrow as she lifted her gaze to my face.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," I smiled.

**. . . . . .**

A few more weeks had passed and we were well into August. My website was coming along nicely, but we didn't get as much work done as Bella had hoped. That was mostly my fault as I suddenly became so thirsty for any knowledge of her she would offer me.

I learned that she loved broccoli, but hated cauliflower. She hated dogs growing up, but got Jake when her parents passed because she felt so lonely. She'd only ever had one serious boyfriend in Chicago and he cheated on her with a hooker. I tried to justify the need to find him and maul him for hurting her. Surprisingly, she just shrugged it off as if it was nothing. She exuded pain when she spoke of her parents though, and I could relate to that. We shared many stories of our childhoods. It was refreshing and easy to be with Bella. The pain in my chest was still there, but her voice was so soothing and melodic the wounds seemed to close with every syllable that left her lips.

I could tell she had things on her mind that she wasn't willing to share, but I didn't push. I enjoyed spending time with her and would still enjoy it even if we spent it silently. I couldn't help the innocent touches that slowly turned flirtatious after hours of sitting by her side. Everything about her pulled me in further. Her scent, her exquisiteness, her creamed-coffee eyes and her lush lips had me stroking myself daily in the shower. There were days that the guilt weighed heavily on my chest for thinking of another, but I knew, deep down, that it was time to move on with my life.

"Dinner at my place tonight?" I asked her after we finished our work for the day.

She huffed, slapped the lid of her laptop closed before biting her lip and nodding. She looked up and smiled, but it was painfully obvious that it was forced.

"What's wrong?"

She tightened her lips into a thin line and shook her head. Her brows furrowed and her breathing grew shallow.

"Bella?" I stood and moved towards her. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"I can't find her," she said through jagged, stuttered breaths. I didn't realize she was crying until the tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Who?" I asked as I moved to cup her face.

"My…my sister," she hiccuped.

"You have a sister?" She had never mentioned having a sister.

She nodded and gasped for air as the salty tracks snaked down her face. "Why didn't you tell me? I've lived here for my entire life. I might know her." I offered a small smile as I pulled her into my chest, gently stroking her hair.

"My mom had to give her up when I was a little over a year old," she started. "My real father left us and my mom couldn't care for both of us. The state took her when she was just a baby. I never knew about any of this until my mom's lawyer read her will to me."

"She never told you?"

She shook her head into my chest. "She was ashamed and embarrassed. She searched for her after she married my step-dad and got us back on our feet, but she could never find her and gave up after realizing that she was probably swallowed into the foster care system. No one would give her any information. She was heartbroken."

"I'm so sorry, Bella."

"I didn't know that my real father had left us. I didn't know that Phil was my step-dad until after they died," she cried. "It broke me. I'll never be the same and I try so hard not to be mad at my mother, but there are days when I curse her and it shouldn't be like that. I shouldn't be upset with her."

"News like that would be a shock to anyone's system, Bella. Your mom knows that you love her and it is okay to be mad at her once in a while. It sounds like she left you with a jumbled mess to figure out on your own."

She raised her eyes to meet with mine and I was lost. Instantaneously she had me under a powerful spell, her eyes swimming in anger and sadness. My fingers ached to trail across her neck and down to the delicious cleavage peeking out from the v-neck of her t-shirt. I settled for gazing into her eyes, watching as her tears dried, rubbing soothing circles into her cheeks with my thumbs. The calming gesture was working as her body relaxed against me.

"Thank you," she whispered, her eyes never wavering from mine, the lightened brown darkening slightly as I nodded my head and licked my lips. Her eyes darted quickly down to my lips and back up again. I inched closer to her face, pulling her to me until our noses were almost grazing.

"Bella," I whispered just before our lips touched gently. The feeling of relief coursed quickly through my veins as our lips moved together effortlessly. My eyes slid closed as she tilted her head minutely. Tentatively, I slid my tongue out and ran it over her bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. She granted my request with a soft gasp and moan as our tongues touched for the first time. I had a hard time containing the grunt bubbling up from my throat, but as my chest rumbled, she tightened her grip on the material of my t-shirt. I slid my hands from her cheeks to cup her neck and tilt her head back further.

Breathless she pulled away slightly, but pressed a gentle, chaste kiss to the corner of my mouth. "How about that dinner?" she whispered.

I leaned in for another peck, letting my fingers run through her silky mane before taking her hand in mine and leading her over to my cottage. I tried not to think of the guilt that had hindered me for so long, but its lack of immediate presence left me perplexed.

"Wine?" I asked Bella as she sat at my dining room table. She nodded shyly while looking up at me through her lashes. I huffed a bit through my nose as her demure exterior taunted me mercilessly. Now that I'd had a taste of her lips, I seriously doubted I'd be able to keep from ravishing her again.

"So what led you here?" I asked her as we tucked into roast chicken sandwiches and salad.

"Hours of endless, exhaustive research," she said dryly.

"What is her name?"

"Gianna Swan," she murmured, "but I don't think that is her name now."

I nodded. I didn't know anyone by that name nor did it sound familiar.

**. . . . . .**

Two bottles of Riesling later, Bella was giggling as she ran out the French doors on the back of my house towards the beach.

"Get back here," I called after her, laughing. "I'll throw you in that water. Don't tempt me."

"You can't catch me," she giggled as she sprinted down the beach. It felt so good to laugh and just be carefree. Watching Bella run, the wind whipping her hair, the wide smile on her face, was exhilarating. She was exquisite.

"Wanna make a bet?" I asked as I easily closed in on her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her effortlessly while running towards the water.

"Edward," she squealed. "No!"

"Say it," I demanded. The only sound was her heavy breathing, my panting and the waves crashing onto the shore. "Say it," I growled, squirming my fingers against her ribs.

"Fine, fine, you're the master of all things music and you have free reign over my iPod for the next week," she huffed playfully.

"There, that wasn't so hard now, was it?" I chuckled as I dropped her into the water.

"You're gonna get it," she screamed as she dragged her body out of the water, running towards me. I purposely let her catch me as I slowed to a light jog. She jumped on my back, pressing her cold, wet skin to my body. Automatically, my hands came up to wrap around her thighs as she assumed the classic piggyback position. "Now you're wet too," she giggled.

"That's harsh payback," I guffawed. "I'll have to remember never to piss you off again."

"Shut up," she snarled and slapped my shoulder. "I'm freezing," she whispered directly into my ear, changing gears so quickly it almost gave me whiplash. My dick hardened as her lips grazed across my earlobe.

"I guess we need to get you out of those wet clothes then, huh?" I tilted my head to the side to see her face as I cocked an eyebrow. She bit her lip and nodded.

I set her down as we entered my living room and tried to contain the desperate urge to rip the clothing on her body to shreds.

No words were exchanged as I closed the distance between us and pressed my lips to hers. Her skin was ice cold, but her soft lips were so warm. Sucking her bottom lip into my mouth, I bit down gently, eliciting a wanton moan from her. I watched in satisfaction as her eyes fluttered closed and a fiery longing ran through my body, causing an abrupt removal of clothes. I barely had time to register that we were both naked before I moved her to my bedroom.

Our lips scarcely parted as I climbed over her on the bed. Her breathing was heavy and rapid, echoing mine. I pulled back slightly and let my eyes roam over her body. She was stunning, her features bathed in the pale moonlight streaming in from the open window. My mind was already committing each and every curve to memory for later perusal.

"You're breathtaking," I breathed.

"So are you," she whispered before snaking her hand down to grab onto my length. I fought the urge to close my eyes as her skin made contact with mine, but I lost that battle. The warmth of her hand surrounded not only my cock, but also my entire being. I felt my heart warming and it was almost as if I could feel each fissure closing.

"Fuck," I cried out as I grabbed her wrist and pinned it to the bed above her head. She arched her back and bit her lip crying out as I used my free hand to position myself at her entrance. Her sex was glistening with moisture and I licked my lips, hungry to delve in face first. I'd have to save that for later. Right now, I needed to be inside of her.

"Bella," I whispered as I held myself poised at her entrance.

"Please," she groaned and I pushed into her tight heat. Suddenly, I could feel my heart beating again. The cold, dead organ pulsed and raced with excitement and need. She sucked me in as I pumped eagerly into her.

"You feel…" I trailed off, growling and grunting as I attached my mouth to one of her pert nipples.

"So good," she moaned. "Oh god, Edward…" she mewled.

I leaned up to whisper kisses across her collarbone and neck before speaking directly into her ear, "You feel so fucking good. I need you to come," I pleaded, finally releasing her wrist only to cup her neck.

"Oh," she cried out as I circled her clit with my thumb, applying a gentle pressure. "Come for me, baby," I ground out through clenched teeth.

"Edward," she screamed as her smooth walls squeezed my cock, milking it of every last drop.

"Shit, Bella," I hissed as my orgasm ebbed. I leaned down, crushing my body against hers and searching blindly for her lips. "That was amazing," I said before I bit her lip.

"It was incredible," she agreed, running her fingers through my sweat-soaked hair. I pulled out and rolled to my side, pulling her into my chest.

**. . . . . .**

Grey morning light filled the room as the seagulls began their daily cries for food. I reluctantly pried my eyes open, cursing the second bottle of wine. I glanced over at Bella and smiled. She was so beautiful. I sighed, crept out of the bed and pulled on some wrinkled pants that were lying on my bedroom floor.

I kept waiting for the guilt to crush my chest, but it never came. After making the coffee, I walked out onto my patio and into the morning fog. It was unusually heavy this morning, but I didn't think twice about it as I replayed the previous evening in my head staring out at the ocean.

"Edward," a whisper called from my right. I turned and gasped.

"Kristen," I cried softly. She nodded and beamed a bright smile.

"It's okay," she said cryptically.

"What…what are you doing here?" The emotion choking my voice made it hard to speak.

"Shhhh…" she cooed as she pressed a cold finger to my lips. "It's time to move on. I've done all I can here, Edward. She's the one for you," she smiled and nodded her head towards the house. "We were merely preparing each other for our ultimate fate. I can go now, knowing that you'll be taken care of."

"Kristen," I cried again.

"It's okay, Edward. Get in there and paint that beauty," she smirked and winked. "Please take care of my sister." She pressed a soft whisper of a kiss to my cheek and turned into the misty fog, disappearing.

My mouth was wide open, unhinged at the jaw as I processed her words. I pinched myself several times to see if I was dreaming. It hurt every single time, proving that this was indeed reality.

I raced inside, needing to see her. I silently entered my bedroom, smiling at the perfect scene before me.

Bella lay on her stomach, her face directed towards the door, her arms stretched above her head. The sheet couldn't have been draped across her body more appropriately than if I'd positioned it myself. Her long, creamy legs were exposed; her ass and a portion of her lower back were covered by the dark blue sheet. The expanse of her back was bare, save for sections of her disorderly curls that fell across her shoulders in utter chaos.

Kristen's request rang repeatedly through my head.

_Please take care of my sister._

Without a word, I gathered my brushes, paints and small canvas, making my final promise to Kristen.

_I will._

As if hearing my silent vow, Bella's lashes fluttered, a sleepy smile spread across her face. She stilled herself, lazily content to be my muse. I settled across from the bed, putting my brush to the canvas. This was the first day of my new life. Our life. I smiled, knowing I'd be able to bring her the peace she'd brought to me that Kristen had brought to us.

* * *

_**I'd love to know what you think of this! :) **_


End file.
